Core B, the Animal and General Research Services Core, will provide four specific services to the individual center projects. These services are: animal procurement, preparation and maintenance; harvesting, storage and distribution of tissues from experimental subjects; development of clinically relevant whole animal pain models that can be utilized by individual projects; and immunocytochemistry in tissue sections. The utilization of a central core facility to provide experimental subjects to each individual project assures standardization of animal strain, suppliers, handling procedures, surgical procedures, and behavioral procedures. In several instances, the core facilitates the interaction of multiple investigators who will utilize tissue obtained from the same experimental subjects for different purposes. The use of a centralized facility also minimizes duplication of equipment, technical support and administrative effort such as submission and maintenance of animal care and use protocols. The core is therefore designed to use the proposed resources in the most efficient manner to provide the maximum service to all individual laboratories within the center.